Facebook Ep. 5: Archipela-go-go
Archipela-go-go is the 5th episode of Pocket God Facebook. Its name was first mentioned on the Pocket Blog on March 30th, 2011 and it was released March 31, 2011. New Features This episode includes several new features, such as the addition of two more islands, a worldwide challenge, and the geologic feature of the Hot Spring. Different from some of the previous episodes, this episode adds features that are completely unique to the Facebook version and confirms the idea that the islands of the game make up an archipelago in an unknown location. It is also, so far, one of the only updates that has not been explained in detail on the Pocket Blog, although its name was mentioned. Newislandboom.png|The "What's new in this episode" screen New Islands Main Article: Divine Archipelago You can now access a map of the Divine Archipelago, which includes Sand Island, Tiny Islet, or Big Island. The biggest island can only be possessed if you have 5 friends or more. If you don't have enough friends, you can send requests or unlock the new island with Pocket Change. Originally, on the new islands you had to re-purchase everything you had from the original island except for God Powers and Idols, but it was later fixed so that items appeared on all islands with a single purchase. Hot Spring Main Article: Hot Spring This episode introduces the Hot Spring, a new geologic feature. It is a place of warm water where Pygmies can go for a nice hot tub dip. It replaces either the Cocodrink Fridge, St. Pat Fridge, or the Tar Pit but only two can exist at once with the bigger space of Big Island. Bomb Surprise/April Fool's Challenge Main Article: Win a trip to Uranus! The challenge known as Win a trip to Uranus! was issued with this episode. The prank is that when the Pygmies eat normal food, instead of having a nice meal they will blast off into space in the manner as if they have eaten a Bomb Fruit. Originally, 10,000,000 pygmies needed to be killed. However, this seemed like too difficult a challenge and so for an April Fool's joke, the makers of the game (known as The Imps) changed it to 600,000. The challenge ended April 6th, and each player who contributed got a share of the loot and the Uranus Idol. New Food Interactions A lesser known fact is that after the Win a trip to Uranus! April Fool's Day challenge was beaten, the actions Pygmies do when they eat food became a little different. Normally, when a Pygmy ate some sort of food, they would just chew it and then walk around again, but after this challenge they wipe their mouths and then rub their stomachs with a contented look on their face. Title Card The loading screen of this episode shows three customized Pygmies playing in the Hot Spring with the three islands of the newly-added archipelago, as if it were a bathtub. Trivia *This episode introduces third worldwide challenge (the first was Fat Cupid Valentine's Day Slaughter and the second the St. Pat Fridge Drinking Challenge. *This episode did not add any new Rival Gods. Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Episodes Category:Pocket God (Facebook)